Weedding
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Waktu itu masih Bulan Juni, di pusat kota ada pernikahan seorang putri saudagar kaya. Ketika semua anggota Scouting Legion pergi, Eren dan Levi ditinggal berdua di markas. Entah kenapa, mereka berdua (yang sedang memotong rumput di cuaca sepanas itu) juga jadi membicarakan tentang pernikahan. Levi/Eren. BL.


**A/N: **Tadinya sih mau buat Coins, tapi karena dari awal nyusun draft mau jadiin ending Coins gantung… jadi ya gak jadi.

* * *

_**.**_

_**We[e]d[d]ing**_

_**.**_

**Weed = Mencabut rumput**

**Wed = Menikah**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning:** **BL. Levi/Eren. OOC. Etc. DLDR**

**.**

* * *

Bulan Juni. Banyak sekali hal yang bisa dikaitkan dengan bulan ini. Misalnya kalau dalam dunia kita, Juni biasanya dikaitkan dengan libur musim panas untuk belahan bumi utara. Mungkin juga bisa dikaitkan dengan bulan lahirnya orang-orang berzodiak antara Gemini dan Cancer. Atau mungkin bisa juga dikaitkan dengan Dewi Juno, yang merupakan salah satu istri Dewa Zeus, yang disinyalir merupakan asal usul penamaan bulan dengan jumlah hari sebanyak 30 hari ini.

Tapi, hal yang tidak kalah menarik dari bulan ini adalah… mitos _June's Bride _atau pengantin Bulan Juni.

Tersebutlah dahulu kala di Kerajaan Romawi Kuno, ketika mereka masih menganut Politeisme—kepercayaan terhadap banyak tuhan, atau dalam kasus ini dewa dan dewi, disebutkan kalau Bulan Juni adalah bulan yang amat bagus untuk menikah. Mitos mengatakan jika mereka menikah di Bulan Juni maka Dewi Juno akan memberkahi pernikahan mereka sehingga berumur panjang. Karena itu bahkan di kehidupan modern seperti sekarang ini pun, masih banyak orang yang mempercayai kepercayaan ini.

Di dunia yang sudah hancur oleh titan ini pun tak segelintir orang yang masih percaya akan mitos ini. Meski budaya lama sudah tidak diperbolehkan, tetapi seharusnya kita sebagai umat manusia tidaklah boleh meremehkan kekuatan bibir kita, yang sanggup mengubah sebuah legenda menjadi nyata.

Sekarang Bulan Juni di latar cerita ini. Ada sebuah pernikahan antara seorang putri saudagar kaya dengan kekasihnya di pusat kota. Semua orang dari belahan dinding manapun ikut merayakannya, lagipula si saudagar ini memegang peranan penting disini. Banyak orang datang ke pestanya—ikut merasakan kemeriahan pesta pernikahan (yang seharusnya) sekali seumur hidup ini.

Tapi naas bagi seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun kesayangan kita, mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedikit tidak berpihak padanya, jadi tinggallah dia di markas besar Scouting Legion dan malah mencabuti rumput.

Jadi saat semua orang-orang Scouting Legion pada janjian mau kesana semua, tiba-tiba atasannya tercinta yang berinisial L (sebut saja Levi) memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mencabut rumput.

'_Hari ini jadwal kamu latihan.' _Katanya sih gitu.

'_Tenang. Biar adil aku juga akan tinggal. Lagian aku malas.' _Katanya.

'_Ngapain bengong disitu? Sana cabutin rumput!' _katanya.

SIAPA YANG PEDULI SAMA ELO! INI PANAS BANGET NJIIIR LO TEGA SAMA GUE?!—Ingin rasanya Eren berteriak seperti ini di depan muka sang kapten. Apa daya nyali saja tak ada.

Maka akhirnya Eren hanya bisa pasrah.

Dan dia pun hidup bahagia selamanya. TAMAT!—bercanda ding.

"Tuhan, aku lelah. Kenapa aku selalu jadi korban di sini? Aku hanya ingin merasakan kue coklat yang katanya dalamnya bisa meleleh itu. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku malah disuruh beginian?!" umpat Eren ala remaja-remaja kebanyakan PR.

"Tak usah protes, bocah. Diam dan kerjakan saja." Ujar Levi sambil nyeruput es jeruk. Eiits, jangan salah. Levi sebelumnya habis bersihin satu markas loh! Jadi wajar kalau dia santai-santai, 'kan?

"Ya proteslah. Gara-gara siapa juga gue gak jadi nyobain kue coklat…"

"Kau ngomong apa?!"

"NGGAK KOK NGGAK!"

Eren pun kembali melanjutan kegiatan mencabut rumputnya sementara Levi kembali fokus pada es jeruk dan sesekali 3DMG-nya (3DMG-nya sedang dilap). Keadaan terus begitu sampai beberapa menit kedepan sehingga suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Oi, bocah. Emang segitu inginnya kamu ke pesta pernikahan itu?" tanya Levi yang menjadi yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja!" tanggap Eren riang, "Aku dengar dari orang-orang kalau pesta pernikahan itu akan sangat meriah! Sasha bilang kalau makanan enaknya sangat banyak! Aku sedang ingin mencoba kue coklat yang dalamnya meleleh—soalnya itu makanan mewah sekali sepertinya. Lalu banyak atraksi—pokoknya penasaran!"

Melihat mata Eren yang berbinar-binar, Levi jadi makin nggak menyesal untuk menahan Eren disini. Itung-itung bisa berduaan, 'kan? Dasar tukang modus.

"Tapi sesungguhnya aku lebih penasaran sama pengantinnya…"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Levi jadi kepo.

"Ibuku pernah bilang kalau menikah itu rasanya seperti gulali; manis dan lembut. Rasanya seperti separuh kekosongan jiwamu telah diisi. Makanya aku penasaran. Memangnya Levi-_heichou_ tidak penasaran?"

"Tidak juga."

"Heeee, kok gitu?" protes Eren, "Memangnya anda tidak ada niatan untuk menikah suatu saat nanti?"

"Tidak."

"… Ih pantes jomblo."

_CTAK._Sebuah gunting rumput melayang ke arah Eren. Coba refleksnya tidak bagus, pasti Eren hanyalah tinggal kenangan.

"Jangan kurang ajar, bocah,"

Eren langsung sujud sembah pada atasannya yang meski galak tapi banyak sisi gengsinya itu.

"Aku tidak ada niatan menikah karena: satu, itu merepotkan. Dua, tidak ada calon."

Eren jadi miris ketika mendengar pengakuan Levi. Dasar jones… Jomblo ngenes.

"Hahaha, sayang sekali ya, _heichou_," Eren tertawa garing, "Kalau aku sih pasti akan menikah suatu saat nanti. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau punya rumah tangga sendiri. Tapi, aku juga bakal sering gak di rumah ya karena tugas Recon Corps."

Levi juga jadi miris ketika mendengar pengakuan Eren. Rasanya lagu "Bang Toyib" entah kenapa tiba-tiba terputar di kepalanya. Bang Toyib siapa aja dia nggak kenal.

"A-ah saya jadi ngelantur begini. Ma-maaf ya, _heichou_! Saya akan lanjut memotong rumput lagi!"

"Hei, Eren," panggil Levi dengan suara bariton khasnya, "Aku mempunyai ide bagus,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?"

_Tik._

_Tok._

_Tik._

_Tok._

_Tik._

_Tok._

"HAH?!" Eren langsung teriak dengan gak _nyelow_. Untung napasnya bau mint (dari pasta gigi), coba kalau bau jigong, Levi jadi ogahlah. "MA-MAKSUDNYA?!"

"Kau ini ingin menikah tapi takut sibuk sebagai anggota Scouting Legion, aku ingin menikah tetapi tak punya calon—tolong jangan tertawa," Levi men-_death glare_, "Adil, bukan? Kita berdua sama-sama menikah dan sama-sama mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."

"TA-TAPI—UHHH—"

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

"BUKAN!" seru Eren, "Bukannya gak mau, tapi.. uuhhh…"

"Me-meski aku tidak berpengalaman, ta-tapi tolong terima aku!"

Eren membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. Tujuannya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sangat hangat. Ah… ia malu setengah mati! Untuk markas sedang kosong.

"Hm," hanya itu respon dari Levi. "Ya sudah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sana. Kalau sudah selesai buatkan aku teh."

"I-iya!"

Levi pun berjalan meninggalkan Eren sendirian. Berjalan dengan sangat cepat hingga kakinya malah berlari.

Jantungnya berdentam kencang. Paru-parunya sesak. Napasnya terengah-engah. Pupil matanya melebar. Wajahnya menjadi hangat.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?"_

"_Me-meski aku tidak berpengalaman, ta-tapi tolong terima aku!"_

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan hal sepenting itu dengan segamblang itu?

"Ah, sial,"

Wajahnya merah sekali.

Bulan Juni cuacanya memang panas sekali ya.

—_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N: Setengah 12 malam pas ngetik ini… Ah sudahlah. Mau ngetik Mike/Nanaba sekarang~ Jangan lupa r-e-v-i-e-w wwww!**


End file.
